Everything Changes
by 4everxoxo
Summary: Two years after the host club fell apart, what becomes of the host club members? Why does everything seem so different from before? Physical appearances aren't the only things that change over time.. TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxKaoru..BEING REPLACED VERY SOON BY REWRITE.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tamaki Suoh never wanted to inherit his father's company. He had other dreams and, ambitions that were all suddenly out of reach when his father died about two years ago. He had no choice, If he wanted to respect his fathers dying wishes, he would have to take the company. Being the guy that Tamaki was, he would never even think twice about taking over his deceased fathers work. He wanted to make everyone happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness, and well being.

He stared at the piles of endless paper work on his desk and sighed. "Might as well get started then." He said to himself almost inaudible, as he picked up the piece off the top. Kyouya walked into his office suddenly, holding a mug filled with coffee in one hand and the book he always had on him in the other.

"Kyouya!" He jumped up and hugged him, almost spilling his coffee. Tamaki got to see him at least once a week, but he still took pleasure in seeing his best friend.

"Hello to you too Tamaki." He said in his same detached tone he almost always spoke in. "You never change do you?" He asked pulling his hand with coffee far away from him, halfway into their awkward hug. Kyouya always found it amusing how Tamaki still sometimes acted like a little boy. He was the president of a huge corporation after all. It was refreshing to see someone like him in his world of business, and very mature adult company. That world to be honest, was starting to bore Kyouya lately.

Tamaki smiled at him. Whenever he saw Kyouya he felt nostalgic. Although he had no clue because of the ignorance he still had toward his own feelings. The only thing he did know was that he missed the host club. He missed getting to see Kyouya every day and, being able to live a care free life while he entertained young ladies. He also missed Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. Plus, although he'd never admit it he also missed those 'shady twins'.

"Do you need help?" Kyouya asked as he saw the huge stack of paper work Tamaki had obviously waited until last second to attempt. Tamaki smiled sheepishly, knowing he really did. "Yeah, I've been kinda busy with other things lately. I haven't had any time to do it."

Suddenly as if they just appeared Kyouya was aware of the bags under Tamaki's eyes. He remembered them being there last time he saw him, and wondered if they were going to be a permanent fixture there. He felt deep empathy for his friend, knowing the life he was forced to live was hard. He was forced to grow up way to fast, and it was taking it's toll. He wished that Tamaki would complain about it for once, but he knew his friend would rather suffer silently than make others worry. It was an idiotic thing to be so selfless, but then again Tamaki was kind of an idiot. Kyouya smiled slightly to himself. Somethings do never change. "We better get to work then."

…

Kaoru Hitachiin couldn't help but to stare at the stranger in his bed. The stranger that was no other than his own brother- Hikaru Hitachiin. He wondered why they still continued to sleep together, it was the one thing Hikaru hadn't changed- he had attempted to though. It was ridiculous that Kaoru still felt the need to keep the little thing that Hikaru and himself called a 'close relationship'. They could pretend all they wanted to but, they drifted apart. Kaoru knew this, and he also knew that it was all Hikaru's fault.

_ "Hikaru, please. I get scared when you don't sleep next to me." Honestly that statement wasn't entirely true. He just desperately needed his brother to stop acting this way. He was not going to let Hikaru tare them apart. Kaoru knew nothing else, he didn't have any other friends, since the Host Club disbanded. He needed his brother, his only ally and friend._

_ "I want my own room Kaoru." He said defiantly, Hikaru's aggravation was obvious with his selected tone of voice. "I don't feel like sleeping with my little brother anymore." He paused, glaring at Kaoru. "It's pathetic." The poison in his voice felt like a slap in the face to Kaoru. Hikaru was unaware of the fact that everything he just said was like arrows through Kaoru's heart. He was killing his brother inside and he didn't even know it._

_ "Please Hika." He said softly, his eyes filling with tears, as he fought to keep them in. One slipped out, and he wiped it quickly away with his left hand. Hikaru couldn't stand to see his brother upset, it hurt him inside just as much. Hikaru frowned, he was almost oblivious to it but he felt like he was going to cry to._

_ "I guess I don't need my own room." He said quietly and very uncharacteristically. He looked at Kaoru with a distraught look on his face, and then silently walked away._

Kaoru now knows about a year later that tears don't affect his even more distant brother. It was almost like Hikaru was there but, he wasn't. Like his body was still there, but his mind was on a whole different planet. Somewhere out of reach to Kaoru.

Hikaru suddenly noticed Kaoru staring at him. A wave of regret and, confusion came over him like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head. It was shocking for him to feel this way so suddenly, but he kept it bottled up inside as usual and spat. "What are you looking at? It's freaking me out." He turned over, away from Kaoru.

_ Kaoru's face flushed, he was so embarrassed that Hikaru caught him staring. Two __years ago he wouldn't be feeling this way and he knew it- he didn't want to but he did. The uncertainty that Hikaru even liked him anymore. He despised that uncertainty. Why did things ever have to change?_

…

__It was too hard for Haruhi Fujioka to forget about the past. It should have been easy for her, after all she was following her dream to become a lawyer. Isn't this all she's ever wanted? So why does she feel like somethings missing?

Haruhi looked back down at her homework she had to complete for the next day. 'Come on, focus'. She mentally scolded herself for not getting into what she needed to finish, she could think about the host club later. This was another thing she didn't understand, she used to be able to get into her studies easily. How had the host club changed her inside? She never even meant to be apart of it.

'Focus'. She scolded herself again. Haruhi frowned at her internal pondering. Why did she feel like the host club was just a dream? It was such a happy time, almost like it could never be real. She missed all of her friends dearly, and she was having a lot of trouble with her new college. Maybe it was because she was so stuck in the past?

She started to tap her pencil against the sheet of homework unconsciously. She stared into the dark green wallpaper of her college dorm. Haruhi didn't like the color, it didn't match anything, but why did she care? Ugh, Hikaru and Kaoru must have gotten to her after all.

'Stop thinking about them!' She looked down at her homework one more time, before giving up and laying down on her bed. Haruhi didn't understand why she felt like crying.


	2. Chapter One: Bittersweet memories

**Hello again. :)** I know this update is really quick, but I just really wanted to give you guys the first chapter. I normally won't update this fast. (Although I will update as much as possible) Thanks so much, if you took time to read this story. Oh and their will not be any twincest in here, Its not that twincest bothers me a lot- actually it does with anyone other then Hikaru/Kaoru- Its just that I don't want it to be in this story. It will be Haruhi/ some undecided host club member. I kinda like Hika/Haru or Tama/Haru but I'm pretty much up for whatever. What do you guys want?

* * *

**Chapter One: Bittersweet Memories.**

Kaoru was sitting next to his brother on the couch. Although they weren't talking- actually they weren't doing anything. They just sat there. Neither of them knew why they were, maybe it was just boredom? The sad thing was they hadn't even attempted to make a conversation. 'Come on just say _something_.' Kaoru thought to himself, quickly glancing over at his brother and then back at the ground. He sat there for another second, the silence in between them becoming tension.

"Uh, so what are you doing today?" Kaoru asked quickly, trying to break the silence that seemed to last hours.

"I don't know." Hikaru said sounding annoyed as he leaned back against the couch that they were both sitting on. Kaoru frowned slightly, trying not to feel disheartened by the failed attempt to get Hikaru to talk to him.

"Okay then, since your not doing anything.." He paused wondering if he should suggest it. Hikaru looked at him from the side, looking uninterested in what his brother had to say. "Do you want to hang out like old times?" He paused once again trying to make his plea sound more interesting. "We could go somewhere or something?"

Hikaru frowned, and he looked completely disgusted by the idea. "Not really." Kaoru felt horrible, he was really hoping if his brother said no, that he would at least let him down nicely.

"O-Okay." Kaoru said his voice stuttering a little bit. His perfect cover slipped because he knew that it wasn't okay. It would never be 'okay' again. At least when it came to his brother Hikaru, he was convinced. 'Why doesn't he like me anymore?' Kaoru thought to himself, feeling as low as anyone ever could, knowing they lost their brother.

They continued to sit there silently until Hikaru's phone rang. "What?" Hikaru said nastily as he picked up the unknown number.

"Hikaru Its so nice to hear you again!" The voice said over the phone excitedly, obviously not phased by Hikaru's tone.

"Tono?" Hikaru said with a mixture of shock and annoyance seeping into his voice.

"What?" Kaoru asked, looking hopefully at the phone, wondering if it was Tono or someone else from the host club.

"Yes, that's me!" Tamaki said excitedly. Hikaru could just imagine Tamaki, wherever he was, being as stupid as ever. Hikaru's shock faded and he felt a sudden wave of rage from being 'abandoned' by the host club. He felt as if they lost contact with Hikaru and Kaoru on purpose. "Where did you get my cell phone number?" He spat.

"Kyouya looked you guys up!" He said still sounding eager, like he didn't even know that Hikaru was angry. But that just made Hikaru even more annoyed.

"Whatever Tono." He said quickly. "What do you want?" He asked, still sounding annoyed and angry. Kaoru couldn't help but to feel a twinge of hope that he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled slightly, and he couldn't help but to wonder why Hikaru was so angry? It seemed silly.

"I want you and Kaoru to come to a party." Tamaki said sounding like he was a little kid who just his got ice cream. "Come on, you guys know where my estate is."

"No." Hikaru said angrily and hung up. Almost a second after that Kaoru's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked hopefully. He smiled as he heard the all too familiar voice. Who ever would've thought Tamaki would be the one to contact them first?

"Kaoru your brother is being ridiculous! You would come to the party at my estate right?" Tamaki asked feeling a tiny bit annoyed, although he didn't really show it. He was hoping Kaoru would agree to come, and bring his stubborn brother too.

"Yeah, I would go." Kaoru couldn't help but feel pleased. He would get to see Tamaki again, and maybe his other friends. He almost knew that if Tamaki would invite them, then the others must have been going too. They had to of right?

Hikaru glared at his twin, his insides smoldering with anger. Kaoru pretended not to feel Hikaru's stare burn into the side of his head. Why was his twins gaze so hard to ignore?

"Yay!" Tamaki squealed, which Kaoru was going to have to get used to again. Tamaki was too weird, but he had to admit that he missed him. He missed all of the Host Club members. "It's Friday night at eight o clock." Kaoru smiled.

"We'll be there." Kaoru said speaking for both of them,

"What do you mean them?" Hikaru lashed out angrily. "Don't tell me what to do."

"I can't wait!" Tamaki said on the other line, pretending he didn't hear Hikaru's anger. "See you then."

"Bye." Kaoru said half-smiling as he hung up. He looked over at his brother who was pouting. He found it a little hard to believe that his brother was still the most immature person he knew. "We are going to that party Hikaru." He paused and thought for a minute. "And your going to have fun." He fake smiled, and walked away leaving his brother there to pout.

…

Haruhi heard her phone ring but, didn't feel like waking up to get it. She stayed up really late last night, finishing homework that she put off until the last second. But somehow miraculously she got up to get it.

"Hello?" She asked groggily. Why was there no caller Id for this person? She just shook off the thought and waited for what seemed like forever.

"Haruhi.." A familiar voice said softly on the other end.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked voicing her thoughts. "H-how did you..?" She lost track of what she was going to say.

"Um.. Haruhi, I just called to ask you if you wanted to come to a party I'm having at my estate?" He paused wondering why he was feeling this wave of sadness for all the time he missed with Haruhi, It was uncharacteristic of him to feel and act in this manner.

"Yeah, that would be fun but I should focus on my studies senpai.." She said quietly.

"The other former hosts will be there, so we kind of need you. It's like a reunion." He couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the party.

"Uh, I guess I could go.." She said sounding a bit torn. She was supposed to be focusing on her studies, but she couldn't resist this chance. She sat down on her bed again, still feeling a bit tired.

"Yay! I can't wait to see my little girl again!" He said ecstatic, suddenly the exact opposite of what he was a minute ago.

"Can't wait to see you either Tamaki-senpai." She smiled, unsure if it was fake or not. "What time?"

"Its Friday night at eight o clock." 'Okay, then maybe I can go after classes that day.' She smiled genuinely this time.

"See you then." She said simply.

"Bye." He said back, secretly feeling a bit sad that the conversation ended so soon.

She laid down on her bed again, feeling her heart beat fast. She was going to see her friends again, it felt so bitter-sweet. 'I shouldn't worry, I doubt they've changed. I bet they're still the same goof balls.' Haruhi tried to soothe herself mentally. She didn't know at the time how wrong she really was.


End file.
